nickelodeon20fandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Comes to Camp transcript
Prologue: Alan's arrival at Camp Anawana/the opening theme song intro The 7 campers and Ug are preparing for their big day ahead of them and Ug's retirement ceremony. Dr. Kahn: (off screen) "This is Dr. Kahn, welcome to another year at Camp Anawana, we've got plenty of games and activities for all of you to try out." Donkeylips: "Alright, faster, campers, let's move, move, move, move!" Ug: "Hey, Donkeylips?" Donkeylips: "Yeah, Ug? what is it?" Ug: "Since I'm retiring from my counselling business, how'd you like to be the new counselor of Camp Anawanna this year?" Donkeylips: "What a super good idea, I'll keep the current campers in proper control." Ug turns right over to the entire crowd. Ug: "Well, former campers, it's been such an honor being your counselor of Camp Anawanna for 29 years, goodbye, former campers." The former campers and the current campers wave goodbye to Ug while he makes his leave. Felix: "Well, you guys, this is turning out to be an exciting event here at Camp Anawana." Carl: "Yep, and it's a good thing we packed plenty of insect repellent and anti-itching cream, deodorant, toothbrushes and toothpaste." Toby: "We'll just wait 'til a new camper shows up." Felix: "Good point." Another bus arrives, and a new camper boy/Alan Adamson gets off to join them. Felicia: "Wait, you guys, who's that?" Olivia: "It must be a new camper boy arriving." The new camper boy/Alan walks right up to them. Alan: "Hey, you guys, I'm Alan Adamson, who might you be?" Felix: "Nice to meet you, Alan, I'm Felix, and this is Carl, Toby, Olivia, Felicia, Katrina and our counselor, Eddie Gelfen, also known as Donkeylips." Carl: "Nice to meet you here, Alan." Toby: "Hey, Alan, how 'bout Felix, Carl and I show you everything in the boys' cabin?" Alan: "What a super good idea, Toby." Felix, Carl, Toby and Alan go off to the boys' cabin while Felicia, Katrina and Olivia go off to the girls' cabin. Fade to a black screen....... Music Music Continues Music 4 Camper Boys and 3 Camper Girls: We run, we jump, we swim and play we row and go on trips but the things that last forever are our dear friendships Music Upbeats Michael Bower Donkeylips: Camp Anawana Scarlett Estevez Felicia: We hold you in our hearts Robert Capron Felix: and when we think about you Toby: it makes me wanna fart Of Laughter Donkeylips: "It's I hope we never part, now get it right or pay the price!" Music Continues Bailee Madison Olivia: now we will share a life time of the fondest memories Aiden Lewandowski Carl: by the lake of Anawana Francesca Capaldi Katrina: set in the old pine trees Jet Jurgensmeyer Alan: Camp Anawanna and Zachary Gordon Toby: we hold you in our hearts Donkeylips: and when we think Toby: about you Felix: "This thing came apart." 4 Camper Boys and 4 Camper Girls: "Think Anawana, speak Anawana, live Anawana, ugh!" Based on the original classic series created by Steve Slavkin Scene 1: The boys' cabin Felix: "You see this bed right next to my bed, Alan? that's where you're gonna fall asleep this evening." Alan: "Oh good, now I can have my personal space here." Toby: "Do you know what this is, Alan? that's a trash can, that's where trash litter goes." Category:Salute Your Shorts season 3 episode scripts Category:Transcripts